A new Order
by Morgana Dumbledore
Summary: Hermione is taken care of by Dumbledore after her parents' death. Determined to have her revenge, she makes a deal with her Headmaster. Rated PG-13 to be safe.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer and author's note: I do not own Harry Potter, Hogwarts or the Potter universe. They are the sole property of J.K. Rowling. This story is mostly about Hermione and my own character, Morgana. Sorry to all Harry's fans, but she is my favourite character. The original characters are mine. I would like them to stay mine, in particular Morgana. However, I would be very honoured if you think that this story is good enough to print and give to your friends. And I would like to thanks the people who are 'working' for the Harry Potter Lexicon. Thanks to you, I was able to make a believable timeline for my story.  
  
Another thing: as I hate that, I will not write the disclaimer again. Just don't sue me.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
Prologue 12 July 1995  
  
Everything was rather quiet tonight and Hermione was happy as she was coming back to her home, having spent the day in the library. She was walking up the street when she saw something strange. As a matter of fact, it was very strange to see several Ministry of Magic cars in front of her house. She walked a bit faster, wondering why they had come here. She hadn't done anything illegal, not any she knew about anyway. As she could see no one outside, she supposed that her parents had let the Ministry in. As she was taking her first step on the path leading to her front door, Hermione saw Remus Lupin coming to greet her.  
  
"Remus! What are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you."  
  
Hermione hugged her friend tightly. However, she broke away when she didn't feel Remus hugging back. As a matter of fact, he was clearly avoiding her eyes. Hermione frowned and took a step back, wondering what bothering him. At that same moment, Mad-Eye Moody came out of the house. He was too avoiding looking at her eyes, both her real and magical eyes looking at the ground.  
  
"What's the matter, guys?"  
  
The two men exchanged a glance before sighing, neither of them answering her question, still avoiding looking at her.  
  
"You're beginning to worry me." Hermione said with a fake laugh in her voice. "Nothing happened to Harry or Ron, right?"  
  
"They're fine." Remus whispered softly.  
  
Hermione's mind quickly jumped to the conclusion. She tried to walk past the men but Mad-Eye grabbed her.  
  
"Let me go." Hermione shouted. "Let me go! Where are my parents? Mum? Dad? You can come out now, that's not funny. Mum!"  
  
And the next thing Hermione knew was darkness.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to see the face of Albus Dumbledore hovering above her. She looked deep inside his blue eyes to see their trademark twinkle gone. And she knew that she hadn't been dreaming.  
  
"What happened?" she asked in a cold and uncaring voice that both frightened and comforted her.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Voldemort." Hermione said this single word with such a hate that Dumbledore bore his eyes into her own.  
  
"You will not go after him, child."  
  
Hermione didn't even asked how Dumbledore knew that it was what she had been thinking. After, it was a very well-known fact that the Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had something of a telepath. Hermione sat up and looked around her, not really surprised to see that she was in the Hospital Wing of her school. Professor McGonagall was here, looking at her student with something looking like pity in her eyes. And for that, Hermione hated her.  
  
"Minerva, could you go in my office and asked Fawkes to come down?"  
  
Minerva McGonagall shot a look at Dumbledore before obeying. Once she stepped outside, Dumbledore turned his eyes back on Hermione. Hermione gasped a bit as she saw that all sadness was gone from those eyes, living them as cold and uncaring as Hermione's voice had been moment ago. Like ice, thought Hermione for a second.  
  
"You will not go after him for you're not ready to do so, Hermione. But you are the most powerful witch Hogwarts has ever seen since Tom Marvolo Riddle. And I do think that you're even better than he ever was at school."  
  
Dumbledore earned Hermione's undivided attention with those few words. She could see the twinkle back in his eyes, but in his now icy stare, it seemed malevolent. But Hermione was feeling even more willing to slip away from the Light if it could allow her to destroy Voldemort. Again, Dumbledore seemed to read her thoughts, for he smiled, a smiled that could have made shiver a Dementor. Before any of them spoke, the door reopened and Fawkes flew in, closely followed by Minerva McGonagall. The golden phoenix stopped in mid-air as he seemed to feel his master and Hermione's state of mind. The bird was now about the size of small owl, instead of his full-grown swan-sized self. He flew toward Dumbledore and landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Minerva, could you take care of everything for Hermione's stay with us?"  
  
Again, Gryffindor Head of House shot a death glare at her superior, not really understanding why Dumbledore was trying to keep her away from her top student. But again, she obeyed the order. Once the door was closed once more, Hermione looked straight at Dumbledore.  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"First, you will remain in Hogwarts and study here. I have many things to take care of before being ready. During this time, you will pass your N.E.W.Ts. I will hopefully have an answer before you're done." Dumbledore said these last words while looking at Fawkes.  
  
The phoenix stared back at his master before nodding and disappearing in a burst of golden flames.  
  
"What has he gone to do?"  
  
"Warn someone that it is time." Dumbledore said cryptically. "Now, I want you to rest. You have loads ahead of you."  
  
Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, setting her mind on the task ahead: achieving top marks at all her NEWTs so Dumbledore would not back down from what seemed to be her way to have her revenge.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
For the following month, all that Hermione did was studying. She turned down all her friends when they asked for seeing her. Each night, she was dreaming about how the Death Eaters had killed her parents. She could very well imagine, she had read so much about them. These dreams made her hate for Voldemort rise to new levels each morning. And she used this hate to sustain her during her long hours of studies. She categorically refused to go to the funerals, setting herself even more work to do. The whole staff soon learnt not to bother her when she was in the Library. Even Snape left her alone, both because he knew the feeling and didn't want to be snapped at. When came the first few days of August, Dumbledore allowed Hermione inside the Restricted Area of the library, to the horror of the rest of the staff. From this moment, Hermione became even more silent, and didn't turn up at lunch anymore. She was awake at 6 a.m., had taken her breakfast by 6.30 and in the Library by 6.45. She worked all day long, came down for dinner with the others and went back to work till often past midnight.  
  
On the 25th of August, Dumbledore took his student to London and the Ministry of Magic, where Hermione successfully pass all her N.E.W.Ts with outstanding grades, as well as her Apparating Licence. Dumbledore and Hermione stopped at the Leaky Cauldron for the night. They ordered a very light dinner and sat in the shadows, in a corner of the room, where they ate silently at first. After taking a few bites out of her piece of chicken, Hermione finally looked up at her now former Headmaster.  
  
"Now what, Professor?"  
  
"Well, first I think that you can stop to call me Professor and settle for my first name. You're not my student anymore."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly to that, knowing very well that she had not smile to anyone else for more than a month. Oddly enough, Albus Dumbledore had become the one with whom she was nearly able to forget about the day when her childhood ended, as she had come to call it.  
  
"Very well, Albus. So.?"  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"We will go back to Hogwarts tomorrow and meet with. a friend of mine. She will take care of you for the next year."  
  
Hermione frowned at these words.  
  
"I thought that you were preparing me to fight Lord Voldemort."  
  
Hermione spat out this name with so much disdain that it brought a smile on Dumbledore's lips. It also brought this icy stare that Hermione had learnt to know.  
  
"That's exactly what you will do, dear. My. friend had been training to fight against Voldemort since childhood. She is delighted to now have a student."  
  
Hermione gave an odd look to Dumbledore. She hadn't thought that people had been training to fight Voldemort. Now that she was thinking of that, it made sense. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had killed so many people that she was certainly not the first to hate him. Just look at Harry. The dinner was finished quickly and Hermione wished a good night to Dumbledore before going to her room and taking some deserved rest. The both of them woke up at dawn to be back as soon as possible at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall greeted them with impatient questions and showed off proudly all of Hermione's NEWTs, saying that to anyone who was nearby that I was the first time in Hogwarts history that a student passed her NEWTs two whole years before the time.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
It was now 22.00 and Hermione was waiting impatiently for Dumbledore's friend to arrive. In front of her, Dumbledore was busying himself writing, preparing the now very near return of the students. At this thought, Hermione felt a pang of guilt in her heart. She hadn't talked or written to any of them during the whole holiday. She knew they were worried about her because she had received loads of letters. But she hadn't answer to any of them. And now, she was about to leave without saying good bye.  
  
"You can use the Floo Powder if you wish so."  
  
"Albus, are you really sure that you aren't a telepath?"  
  
The blue eyes of Dumbledore twinkled joyfully above his half-moon spectacles. Then, he went back writing. No, Hermione would not contact her friends. First off, she didn't want them bursting in Dumbledore's office the very next second. And it was already planned that she would come back, in exactly one year and six days. The roar of a motor shattered Hermione's thoughts and Dumbledore sighed as he put down his quill and stood up, waving for Hermione to follow him. They quickly went down the stairs and to the Entrance Hall. There was standing a woman, wearing black leather jacket and gloves, dark blue jeans, and black motorbike boots.  
  
"Morgana! I thought that you would make the effort to come via wizarding ways."  
  
"Dad, you know very well that my flat isn't equipped with a fireplace."  
  
"You could have Apparate."  
  
Morgana Dumbledore just stuck her tongue out to her father before throwing herself into his arms. Hermione was looking at them, puzzled. Morgana was tall, true, as was Dumbledore. But that was about the only thing they had in common. Morgana had long dark and curly hair, a deep chocolate skin and brown eyes, while Dumbledore had been a young redhead, with white skin and blue eyes. Finally, Morgana broke away from the hug to look at Hermione. She said nothing at first, staring at Hermione. Then she held out a hand.  
  
"I'm Morgana Dumbledore."  
  
"Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here. And no, he isn't my real father." Morgana added with a smile.  
  
Hermione found herself smiling back. Dumbledore nodded knowingly at that before waving his wand so that Hermione's things appeared next to them.  
  
"Have a nice trip. And please, do call me when you arrive."  
  
With that Dumbledore hugged Hermione, then his daughter before going back to his office.  
  
"He has never been very good at saying 'good bye'." Morgana said fondly as she gazed at the retreating form of her father. Then she turned toward Hermione. "Shall we?"  
  
Again, Hermione couldn't help but smile. She followed Morgana outside and felt her jaw drop as she saw the motorbike waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Morgana took Hermione's suitcases, reducio-ed them and put them safely in the inside pocket of her jacket.  
  
"How have you done that?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wandless magic."  
  
"I've never had the use of one." Morgana said, shrugging as she nearly jumped onto her bike. "Now, I have something to ask you: how much do you hate Voldemort?"  
  
"He ordered the murder of my parents." Hermione answered. If her word didn't give a straight answer to Morgana's question, her tone of voice however did.  
  
Morgana nodded and motioned Hermione to take place behind her. Morgana started the motor of her bike before giving a helmet to Hermione and put another one on her black-haired head. Then, Morgana began to drive them toward Hogsmeade. As they were speeding away from Hogwarts, Hermione threw a last look at the castle. When she would come back, she would be strong enough to destroy Voldemort. She swore it by the Founders.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
So, tell me what you think of this prologue, please.  
  
The first chapter should be up tomorrow. 


	2. Returns

Chapter 1: Returns  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore was sittind at the staff table, in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. In front of him, Professor McGonagall was sorting the new students. But for once, Albus wasn't very attentive. He kept looking at the doors and checking his odd watch. This summer had been particularly difficult. As it was now nearly usual, Voldemort had tried to kill Harry. Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix had arrived just in time to protect him and his family. They had even received thanks from Mr Dursley, Harry's uncle. The Dursleys seemed to have finally accepted that Harry was a wizard and that all his friends were too. Dumbledore looked at the young man, sitting at the Gryffindor table with his friends. And again, the old wizard checked his watch and stole a glance at the door. Then, he looked at his numerous guests. At a table, on his left, were sitting Mr and Mrs Weasley, Lupin and Tonks. At his left of the staff table were several teachers, Hagrid, the centaur Firenze and Professor Trelawney among them. Immediately on his right, where Professor McGonagall usually sat, the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was waiting not very patiently for the Sorting to end. Minerva McGonagall had been placed on Fudge's right. Further on the left were the other professors of Hogwarts, with Alastor Moody, who had accepted to be the new Professor of Defense against the Dark Art, and Severus Snape sitting at the far end of the staff table. And then, at another guest table, were sitting Mrs Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe and Nott. Dumbledore sighed a bit as his blue eyes fell upon the four ladies. This summer had been difficult for them too. After the escape of their husbands from Azkaban just after the beginning of the holiday, the four men had turned up at their respective houses and tried to kill their children. Narcissa Malfoy had been the first to turn up at Hogwarts and the three others had soon followed her example. This was another thing that bothered Dumbledore: why Voldemort had ordered some of his Death Eaters to kill their children?  
  
Minerva McGonagall rolled her parchment and walked to take her place at the staff table. Dumbledore raised on his feet, still glancing at the doors. He sighed slightly before looking at his students.  
  
"Another year begins and I have the duty to inform the first-years, and remind some others, that the Forbidden Forest is out of bound to all the students. I must emphasize this point this year. Anyone found in the Forest without an authorization will be expelled from Hogwarts. Mr Filch, our caretaker, also asked me to tell you that Portable Swamps and Fiery Slaps had been added to the list of the unauthorized objects." Everyone could see Dumbledore eyes twinkled wildly at these words and Mrs Weasly put a hand on her eyes. "I'm sure that all of you know our Minister, Cornelius Fudge. He is the new Hogwarts High Inquisitor and will spend some of his precious time with us, this year. I assume that all of you have seen our other guests." Dumbledore waved to the tables on each side of the Staff table. "I expect each of you to treat with the utmost respect all our guests. I also have the pleasure to announce the return of one of our ex-students and the arrival of."  
  
As he was saying these words, the doors opened wide and two women stepped inside the Great Hall. Everyone fell silent as they looked at the two walking quickly to the staff table and Dumbledore. This one smiled to the new comers and waited for them to be just in front of him before opening his arms. The two women laughed softly and hugged the older wizard over the table. Loud whispers began to run in the Great Hall.  
  
"Go say hello to those you know and sit with the Death Eaters' wives." Dumbledore whispered.  
  
Hermione smiled widely before slipping out of the hug. She nodded to Fudge before looking at McGonagall.  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
"You know, I'm not your student anymore." Hermione said with a big smile.  
  
Minerva McGonagall looked from head to toe at the young woman in front of her: the bushy brown hair had grown sleak and were tied in a pony tail swinging past Hermione's waist. Her brown eyes were now warm amber, her skin slightly sun-tanned and her figure athletic. She was wearing Muggle clothes, black jeans, a yellow top, and black shoes. Finally, Minerva McGonagall stood up to hug her ex top-student. Hermione happily returned the hug.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Hermione."  
  
"I'm glad to be back here."  
  
Hermione stepped back and smiled to all her ex-Professors before turning toward the table where the Weasleys, Lupin and Tonks were sitting. Molly Weasley stood up first and ran to Hermione to hug the young woman with all the strength she could gather. Soon Tonks joined and Hermione burst into laugher. After some seconds under this attack of hugs, Hermione stepped back a bit. The three women walked toward the guest table where Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin were still sitting. They stood up quickly to greet Hermione.  
  
"Glad to have you back." Mr Weasley said simply as he hugged the young woman.  
  
Lupin nodded his agreement before hugging Hermione too. Hermione smiled to the both of them and finally turned toward Gryffindor table, where everyone was silent. Ginny Weasley suddenly jumped on her feet, closely followed by Harry and Ron, and the three of them ran toward their friends. Hermione took a few steps towards them and the friends fell into one another arms.  
  
At the staff table, Albus and Morgana Dumbledore had closely followed Hermione. With a smile, Morgana looked at her father, a twinkle very similar to his own in her dark brown eyes. Albus looked at his daughter, noting that she was in Muggle clothes too, white top, dark blue jeans and black boots. Her black hair were tied in a thick braid. A loud cough next to them made them turned to see Cornelius Fudge with lots of questions in his eyes. Albus sat back on his chair.  
  
"Minister, let me introduce you to my daughter, Morgana Dumbledore."  
  
The Headmaster had said these words loud enough for everyone in the Great Hall to hear. A deafening silence fell upon the students. Profiting of the deep stupor of her friends, Hermione extracted herself from their arms and walked her way back to the staff table.  
  
"A great honor to meet you, it is." Morgana said to Fudge.  
  
Next to her, Hermione sniggered and Albus shot both the young women a glare before sending them to their seats, Hermione with Mrs Malfoy and her friends, Morgana with those from the Order of the Phoenix. Again, several people gasped at the sitting arrangements. As Hermione and Morgana took their seats, the Headmaster stood up again.  
  
"As I was saying, we are welcoming back an ex-student, Hermione Granger, and welcoming Morgana, my daughter. Though they could have made the effort to dress as the witches they are. " At that, both Hermione and Morgana grunted their refusal, making Albus smiled ". I expect the students to behave in front of them, for both of them are allowed to take points away from students as well as assign detentions."  
  
To that, Fudge and the teachers turned to the Headmaster, wondering if he had finally lost his mind. Hermione and Morgana exchanged a knowing look and smiled wickedly to the students, who were whispering among themselves at this news. Dumbledore cleared a bit his throat to regain the attention of everyone.  
  
"Now, I think that the only thing left to say is 'Dig in'."  
  
With that the food appeared in the plates of everyone and soon the Great Hall was filled with the chatter of the students and teachers. But at the guests tables, everyone was strangely silent. Morgana didn't seem to mind, neither did Hermione, as they ate some salad, followed by some chicken and potatoes.  
  
The Welcome Feast was now nearing its end when the doors suddenly bursted open. Two Death Eaters, cloaked and masked, stepped inside the Great Hall, their wands drew and ready. Within in two seconds of silent stupor following their entrance, the two scanned the room. Their hidden eyes stopped on Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. They raised their wands but never had enough time to cast their spells.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
The Death Eaters' wands flew from their hands to Hermione's outstretched left hand. Before anyone had a chance to move, Morgana was by the side of one of the Death Eaters and kicked him savagely in the stomach. The other raised a hand and threw a Vanishing spell at Morgana. This last one dodged the attack more than easily and Hermione hit the Death Eater with a Full body bind spell. The other Death Eater recovered quickly from Morgana's attack, grabbed his partner and Disapparated. Everyone gasped as they saw that. Dumbledore was on his feet immediately.  
  
"All the students back in your dormitories. Morgana, you go and check the defensive spells. Hermione you Disapparate to Hogsmeade and you make sure that erveryone is okay there."  
  
The two women bowed their head to the Headmaster before going, Morgana walking out by the doors, Hermione disappearing out of thin air. In the stunned silent following, the students slowly began to stand, obeying Dumbledore's orders. The guests stood up and walked toward the Headmaster.  
  
"I thought this school was safe." Narcissa Malfoy whispered urgently.  
  
"It will be as safe as ever in a few minutes."  
  
"And I thought it was impossible to Apparate or Disapparate on Hogwarts Grounds." Cornelius Fudge said.  
  
"It is and will be again as soon as Morgana will have finished her work."  
  
Hermione Apparated back in the Great Hall, just behind Albus.  
  
"Hogsmeade has suffered no attack. Seems to me that they knew exactly who they wanted and where they could find them."  
  
Everyone looked at her, surprised to hear the sweet Hermione talking with such a cold voice. Dumbledore nodded to this report, before looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Try again."  
  
Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. Nothing happened.  
  
"People, I'm glad to inform you that Apparate is once again impossible on the Hogwarts Grounds. I suggest everyone goes to bed."  
  
Hermione threw a glance at Dumbledore, who nodded. The young woman walked swiftly outside the Great Hall and to the second-floor girl bathroom. There, she sat outside of the door. She didn't wait long, as the door opened less than five minutes later and Morgana stepped outside of the bathroom. The young women smiled at each other before walking quickly away from the bathroom to the Headmaster's office. Once in front of the staircase, Morgana whispered the password and the both of them ran up to Dumbledore's office. There, Morgana knocked before entering.  
  
"How is it only possible for the defensive spells of the school to fail like that?" was shouting Fudge at Dumbledore.  
  
"Let me remind you that these spells were cast by the Founders more than a thousand years ago. It is a miracle that they last that long without anyone having to recast them." Morgana said calmly as she stepped inside the room.  
  
The two young women walked slowly up to Dumbledore and stood on each side of his chair, behind his desk, as some kinds of guards. Hermione looked around to see that McGonagall, Mrs Malfoy and Mr Weasley were here as well. No one said anything after Morgana, so Hermione decided to seize their chance.  
  
"However, the spells had been replaced and strengthened. We shouldn't have any other problems with them."  
  
"Very good, " Dumbledore said, "I think you should go and rest, now."  
  
Morgana and Hermione bowed slightly to the Headmaster, nodded to the others and stepped outside the office. There, Morgana murmured another password to the staircase, which led them higher, stopping in front of an oaken door.  
  
"Freedom." Hermione said softly. The door opened to let the two women in the room. Hermione whistle as she looked around the huge living-room in front of her. The room was mostly in beige, with a wooden floor and a fireplace in front of a sofa. There was even a table where they could eat if they didn't feel like going down in the Great Hall. On each side of the room was a door, probably leading to their rooms.  
  
"Yeah, Dad made big changes when I left."  
  
"What, you really expect him to have kept all your toys."  
  
Morgana smiled at her friend before walking straight to the left door.  
  
"I see you tomorrow morning."  
  
Hermione nodded and headed toward the door on the right, ready for a good night of sleep.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
Please, read and review to tell me if I should keep writing. 


	3. Meeting

A/N Dear Saerelle  
  
Thanks for your reviews. It's kind of you to have taken time to review, and twice! And don't you worry, I have a few good reasons for the Death Eaters' wives and the Order of the Phoenix to be where they are ^_^  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
Morgana groaned as she felt her covers being pulled. She put her head under her pillow, but as the pulling carried on, she finally emerged from under her covers and pillow. Beside her bed was standing a House-elf, wearing only a very old and dirty pillowcase. Morgana took a look at her watch and growled.  
  
"I'm gonna kill my father."  
  
The house-elf took a step back as she said these words.  
  
"And don't you dare hurting yourself because I said that."  
  
The creature stopped moving, looking quite surprised at the young woman in front of him. Morgana yawned widely and sat up on her bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stood up, moving swiftly to take some clothes out of her cupboard.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Jumpy, Miss."  
  
"Very well. Did my father send you to serve us?" As the house-elf nodded, Morgana carried on. "Then from now on, you will call me Morgana. Not Miss or Miss Morgana or Mistress. Just Morgana. I suppose my father has a message from me."  
  
"He would like both you and Miss Granger to join him in his office as soon as possible."  
  
Morgana nodded and Jumpy disappeared with a loud crack. Morgana put on black jeans with a yellow top and knee-length black boots. She was stepping out of her room when a loud crashing noise rose from Hermione's room.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"  
  
Jumpy apparated in the living-room and ran head first toward the wall. He would have collided if Morgana hadn't caught him just in time.  
  
"I should have told you that she's in a bad mood when she doesn't sleep enough."  
  
Less than two seconds later, Hermione stormed out off her rooms, dark blue jeans, black top and ankle-length boots in her arms. She looked quite relieved to see Jumpy in Morgana's arms.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. err."  
  
"Jumpy." Morgana supplied.  
  
"I'm sorry Jumpy. If you ever have to wake me up again, don't go banging your head because I shout at you. And that's an order." Hermione smiled.  
  
Morgana released the house-elf and Jumpy looked up at both the women with something close to adoration. Then, he bowed deeply and disappeared. As soon as he left, Hermione went back to 'I'm pissed off' mode.  
  
"I'm really gonna kill your father."  
  
"That's exactly what I said when Jumpy woke me up."  
  
Hermione dressed up quickly. Then, the two young women walked outside and murmured the password to the moving staircase, which dropped them in front of the Headmaster's office. Hermione didn't even bother to knock and walked in, straight for Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"I swear, next time you wake me up at five in the morning for one of your meeting, I hex you so far back in the timeline that you will assist to your conception. Is that clear?"  
  
Albus Dumbledore nodded, his trademark twinkle shining brightly in his eyes. Hermione fought back her smile and walked round the desk, standing at Albus's left. Morgana came to stand on his right, taking some time to look around at the others in the office. Fudge and a witch were sitting in front of her father's desk. The four Heads of House were standing on her left and returned her nod. On her left were Alastor Moody and several others, Tonks among them. Both of them nodded back too.  
  
"Well, is everyone there now?" said Fudge, looking quite impatient.  
  
"Yes. We can begin. I gather you this morning to be sure that the whole of you now exactly what your duties are. And I wanted to be sure that the Ministry knew too." With that, Albus nodded to Fudge before carrying on. "Now, Heads of House?"  
  
"We have to make sure that all the students stay way out of the Forest. Our patrols are now limited to the castle itself." Minerva McGonagall said quickly.  
  
"Good. Alastor?"  
  
"The Aurors are to patrol the Quidditch Pitch and the Grounds, up to the lake."  
  
"Very well. Girls?"  
  
"We take care of the lake, the Forest, the rest of the Grounds, the skies and the underground."  
  
At this moment, the witch sitting next to Fudge coughed slightly. Morgana saw the Heads of House threw her a death glare.  
  
"Yes, Dolores." Albus said with a smiled.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if it is wise to give so much to only two young people."  
  
"I am quite confident in Hermione and Morgana's abilities."  
  
"Well, I just want to be sure."  
  
"I can assure you that we're both fully qualified for this job. Hermione successfully passed her NEWTs a year ago. I have several diplomas and can show them to you."  
  
Morgana has talked with a voice conveying no feelings, not the slight trace of what her feelings toward Dolores Umbridge were. Her face was devoid of emotion as well. Umbridge smiled nastily at Morgana.  
  
"I made some research about you. Until yesterday evening, no one had ever heard of you. You studied neither in Hogwarts, nor in Durmstrang or Beauxbâtons. You've never passed any OWLs, or NEWTs. So what can a Squib can do for us?"  
  
"There is more in this world than magic and the wizarding community."  
  
This time, it was Hermione who had talked, looking at the witch, with the same voice and face Morgana had used moments ago. Without further discussions, Albus gave two pieces of parchment to Hermione and Morgana.  
  
"Here are what you wanted: maps of Hogwarts, including the underground, the Forest and Hogsmeade. I don't really know why you want them, you don't need them."  
  
"Just to note where we put traps." Hermione said casually as she took her map.  
  
Everyone gasped in the rooms. Dumbledore smiled to his guests.  
  
"Now, you know why the students must be kept away from the Forest. Now, I would like a word with my daughter and my ex-student, privately."  
  
Everyone took the hint and began to leave. Soon, only Hermione and Morgana were still in the office. Albus conjured three comfortable chairs around a table and the three of them sat there.  
  
"I suppose you have some questions."  
  
"Why some of the Order and some Death Eaters' wives are here?" asked Hermione almost instantly.  
  
"As you know, the American Ministry of Magic is quite difficult when it comes to news not from the USA." As the two women rolled their eyes, Dumbledore smiled and carried on. "I knew for sure that letters talking about Voldemort would be confiscated, so I didn't write. Last year, around Christmas, the Dementors 'finally' joined Voldemort and set free all the Death Eaters who were in Azkaban. Voldemort was in need of power, to try to attack Harry again. He found a way: by taking the lives of witches and wizards close of his followers, he could 'absorb' their powers as well as their life-force."  
  
"That looks a lot like 'the Gift'." Morgana said with a sad voice.  
  
Both Hermione and Albus put a hand on Morgana's ones, but she smiled at them.  
  
"I know. But he didn't study for nothing. Now, what do you think of Umbridge, Na?" asked Albus.  
  
"Hermione had told me she was bad. Nothing of a real Death Eater, however."  
  
"She's just a bitch thinking herself better than those who are not 'pureblood'."  
  
Albus smiled at that and nodded slightly.  
  
"And what about the wards?"  
  
"As good as new," said Morgana with a smile, "and I add some more, just to be sure."  
  
"Very good. Now, I would like to know why you act as if you don't have any magic in you."  
  
The two women looked at each other, laughing softly.  
  
"Actually, it was Mi idea." Morgana said.  
  
"Well, I knew that for the Death Eaters, and even some from our side, I would be 'Mudblood'. So, I thought it would be fun if Morgana became 'Squib' until the Death Eaters threw a big attack on the castle."  
  
"And it's not like I can't defend myself without my magics." Morgana said with a sly smile.  
  
The three of them laughed at that, imagining the surprise of Voldemort's followers when they would discover that Morgana has nothing of a Squib. Then, Hermione stood up.  
  
"Well, I need to get ready. I see you this evening."  
  
Hermione ran out of the office, but not before kissing Albus on the cheek. As the door closed, Albus leaned a bit closer to his daughter.  
  
"How is she? I mean, about coming back here."  
  
"Excited, as I am. Dad, Voldemort ordered the murder of her parents. He killed my mother, all those years ago. We're both back to have our revenges. We know we can't kill him, that the only one who can really destroy Voldemort is Harry. But we have the Death Eaters. And we came up with something very interesting while we were thinking about how Harry should kill the snake."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Well, we all know that Voldemort took precautions to prevent his death: his body can be destroyed, but not his spirit. Hermione and I will take care of the body, Harry of the spirit, that's all."  
  
Albus Dumbledore smiled to his daughter, his icy stare back on his face as Morgana was talking about killing Voldemort. He had dreamt of this day a lot.  
  
"What will you do today?"  
  
"Nothing. Well, just walked around in the Forest and try to see where exactly we should put our first traps."  
  
Albus nodded and Morgana stood up. She kissed her father on the cheek before walking outside of his office. She looked over her shoulder as she didn't hear the door close behind her. In the doorway was her father. With a smile and his warn and twinkling eyes, he pointed at Morgana's watch. The young woman looked down at her wrist to see that it was already nearly half past seven. Both father and daughter went down for breakfast.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
A/N Please, review to let me know what you're thinking of this story. 


End file.
